


Just another cliché love story

by Fury_Nocturne



Category: Initial D
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Nocturne/pseuds/Fury_Nocturne
Summary: Keisuke is in love.





	Just another cliché love story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't really know where to start. This is my first work on AO3, not my first story even if I wrote this one way way before but because english isn't my native laguage this may not be perfect. Still I hope whoever reads this enjoys it simply (even if it's a typical cliché story).  
> If there's any mistakes just signal it to me.  
> Enjoy again.

It sneaked up on him so quietly and insidiously that by the time Keisuke realized what was happening, it had already happened. 

Keisuke was completly and 100 per cent straight he was so sure of it. The fact that he was fantasizing about his friend and rival didn’t matter, definitely. It just didn’t matter because Keisuke was 100 per cent into girls and Takumi was 100 per cent male. 

It shouldn’t. 

But maybe it was the serious and yet way so cute face Takumi makes while paying attenton to his brother’s explainations. Or maybe it was that smile he gives him whenever Keisuke wins a race, admirative look in his beautiful eyes and makes him feel as if he swallowed a bunch of living butterflies. And the fact that he feels a twinge in his chest whenever he sees Takumi taking to anyone who wasn’t him actually. 

Keisuke was honestly surprised it had taken him so long to figure it out.

Keisuke was in love.

Each day even more that it terrifies him. 

And now that he knows it. He couldn’t unknow it and it was the most terrifying part. Did he look different ? Could anybody tell ? Surely something on the outside must’ve changed to match such shift in his fundamental self ? But everything went on much as it always had, much to his distress. 

They were in the garage, each of them working on their cars. It was weirdly domestic how they moved around each other unconciously reaching for various needed tools though Keisuke couldn’t really concentrate. Lately it has been quiet difficult to do so in the presence of the younger racer. 

« Is something wrong ? » Takumi asked and Keisuke was caught by surprise.

« What ! » Did Takumi noticed him staring. He would be so fucked up.

« I just asked if something’s wrong, you know spacing out is more my thing than yours.»

‘YES everything is wrong because I’m so gay for you and all I do is think about you and how your lips seems so kissable right now and it is making me go crazy !!!’  
« Euh… No, nothing is wrong. » He replied.

Takumi was dangerously close to him, bitting his lower lip as he always does when he was focusing on a task. Before he could think about what he was doing, he leaned forward and pressed his own lips softly against the abused puffy skin. 

Keisuke moved back.

Both were confused. Keisuke swallowed, he did it unconsiously and he knows it was wrong of him it just seemed like the right thing to do at that moment.  
Keisuke was the first who broke the eye contact feeling the need to distract himself with something else. Anthing.  
Keisuke was about to turn around, he needed some fresh air and a cigarette so he could think and find a good excuse to what just happened before a stupid kiss ruins everything.

« Keisuke-san I’m not mad or anything. Maybe a little bit confused. But you should now that runing away is not the solution !» 

It was so sudden he frozes droping the wrench he was holding so tight that hole time in his hand. 

Takumi took the opportunity to curl a hand around his neck kissing him on the side of his lips. 

« Are you in love with me Keisuke-san ? » It came out naturally way too naturally as if he already knew the answer but still wanted to hear it from him. 

« Yes. » 

Takumi smiled.  
And Keisuke kissed him again.


End file.
